An adjustable steering column assembly may be provided with a mechanism that enables the steering column assembly to be adjusted along the steering column axis or tilted about a pivot axis. The mechanism that enables adjustment generally employs a locking system to maintain a selected position of the adjustable steering column assembly relative to an operator of the vehicle.